Once Again, With The Titans Conclusion
“Well well, I see you didn’t take after your father. Pity: I was hoping for something more in his visage.” Sweet said as Raven walked over the destroyed door. “How did you know my father?” Raven said. “I had a great world once, marvelous place. Almost a paradise, especially if you were musically inclined. But Trigon took it away. We were no threat to him, but he didn’t care! We were just territory! I lost it all! I had to flee and scratch out a new existence on another dimensional plane. As you might have noticed, the experience left me a tad…bit bitter.” Sweet said. “I have nothing to do with my father. I despise him as much as you. Let Starfire go, she’s done nothing.” “Maybe so, but I had done nothing to Trigon. And you’ve done nothing to me. Life sucks, doesn’t it?” Sweet said. “Ok then, I’ll rephrase it. Give Starfire back or I’ll hurt you.” Sweet chuckled. “I don’t think so child. It ain’t in the play. I know what I like in life: entertainment. Yes, a few people die here and there, but hey, that happens no matter what. And I know what your life is: it’s meant for me to get my revenge on Trigon.” “And Starfire?” “Just a nice bonus. She’ll make a fine queen.” Sweet said. Starfire’s eyes blazed in horror. “You know buddy, I think you’re wrong on two counts. Starfire will not be your queen. And that’s not what life is. Let me tell you…” Raven began, when Sweet waved his hand. “Why say it when you can sing it?” Sweet asked. Stupid girl. She hadn’t been able to resist his power when he was miles away. Did she really think she could do anything this close to him? Raven: (draws her hood back) Life’s a show And we all play our parts And when the music starts We open up our hearts It’s all right If some things come out wrong We’ll sing a happy song And you can sing along Sweet was bored already. He waved his hand, indicating for his minions, the Woodheads, to deal with Raven. They approached her, but to his great surprise she punched one of them when he tried to stab her. She shouldn’t have been able to resist his tune! But she was! And she was still singing while she dealt with his minions, of all things Raven: Where’s there’s life! (Punch!) There’s hope! Every day’s! (Lift, slam!) A gift! Wishes can! (Kick, punch!) Come true! Whistle while! (Whack, blam!) You work! So hard! All day! (Raven walked forward, Sweet’s beaten henchmen around her) Raven: To be like other girls To fit in with this glistening world Don’t give me songs Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg finally arrived, running into the room as Raven approached Sweet. “She needs help! Titans, go!” Robin said, but no sooner did the Titans take three steps then they were drawn into Sweet’s power and stopped. Raven: Don’t give me songs… Give me something to sing about! Titan Chorus: Oh, oh, ohhhhh Raven: I need something to sing about… Titan Chorus: Ah, ah, ahhhhh (The soft tune abruptly switches to a harder, thrashing tune, and the Titans broke out into a dance number, Raven included. They danced for a bit, as Sweet looked on in amusement, but eventually the music went back to its previous softer tone) Raven: Life’s a song You don’t get to rehearse And every single verse Can make it that much worse Still my friends (turns around) Don’t know why I ignore The million things or more I should be dancing for! All the joy Life sends! Family And friends! All the twists And bends! Knowing that It ends! Well that Depends! (Raven makes her way up to the stage) Raven: On if they let you go On if they know enough to know That when you’ve bowed You leave the crowd (Raven had finally gotten close to Sweet, until he points at her. She grimaces, as his power finally forces her to sing out what she’s been hiding deepest of all.) Raven: There’d be no pain No fear no doubt If I could just come on out And say I love him… (Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire stare at Raven, sort of knowing this but still surprised to hear it coming from Raven’s own mouth. Beast Boy, however, is totally in the dark, and wonders for a moment if Raven is speaking about him) Raven: So that’s my refrain I live in hell ‘Cause I can’t tell Noel That I love him… I just can’t say I love him… (Brief silence, as all the Titans dwell on this revelation, and then the music swells up again) Raven: So GIVE ME SOMETHING TO SING ABOUT! GIVE ME SOMETHING TO SING ABOUT! (The hard, thrashing tune starts up again, as Raven leaps off the stage and begins dancing again. She dances by herself this time, as the Titans look on. The dance becomes more and more violent, and while it’s clear the Titans want to help, they can’t move. The dance goes on, and smoke starts coming off Raven. The music gets louder, The Titans and Starfire look on in horror, and Sweet grins as Raven spins and smokes and… Savior runs in from the side and grabs Raven, stopping her dance. The smoke stops coming from her, as she looks at him) Savior: Life’s not a song Life is not bliss Life is just this It’s living… You’ll get along The pain that you feel You only can heal By living You have to go on living So that one of us can keep living… Sweet looked a bit annoyed, but he covered it up by clapping, as all the Titans finally snapped out of his spell. “Well done. Not many people could have snapped her out of my spell. I guess you must have some strong feelings for her. Well, come what may…” Sweet said as he got up. “I’ve had it with this world. Most of you can’t carry a tune to save your lives, literally. So I think I’ll just take my bride and leave.” “Hold on you. You must be crazy if you think Starfire just belongs to you.” Robin said. “Boy, SHE DOES. She’s wearing my symbol.” Sweet said, indicating the necklace Starfire was wearing. Starfire was mumbling, so Sweet waved a hand. “I DID NOT SUMMON YOU! I HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU ARE!” Starfire yelled. “You could be lying. Sing the truth pretty bird.” Starfire: I did not summon you! And I have to take a… “Ok that’s enough.” Sweet said, snapping his fingers. “Well, I’m here. Someone had to summon me.” “I found this necklace lying around the Tower. Maybe someone dropped it off there after they summoned you.” Starfire said. “Unlikely. In fact I think it would be more likely if one of US summoned this guy. Well? Anyone?” Robin said, looking around at the Titans. There was no movement for a few seconds, and then Beast Boy sheepishly raised his hand. “GAR!??!?!?” Robin, Cyborg, Savior, and Raven said at the same time. “I thought it would be fun! All the singing and dancing! No one mentioned the mass chaos and spontaneous combustion!” Beast Boy said. His face suddenly paled. “Oh no, does that mean…” “Um, no.” Sweet said. “I think I’ll waive that part of the deal this time. I may swing, but not THAT way.” Sweet stretched, as the Titans collectively came to the realization that maybe they should try and grab Sweet now. But before they could do anything, Sweet raised a hand. Sweet: What a lot of fun You guys have been real…swell (dances over to Raven and Savior) And with all said and done Some could almost say This ended well… (dances into the center of the Titans) But all those secrets you been concealing! Say you’re happy now! “Once More, With Feeling!” Now I gotta run (starts turning into mist) I’ll see you all In HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLL…! And with that Sweet was gone. The Titans stood in silence, once more, for a few seconds, and then… Starfire: Where do we go from here? Savior/Raven: Where do we go from here? Cyborg: The battle’s done And we kinda won Cyborg/Beast Boy: So we sound our victory cheer But where do we go from here? Robin/Starfire: Why is the path unclear? When we know home is near… (All the Titans line up and join hands) Titans: Understand… Do we walk hand in hand? Or walk alone in fear? Cyborg: Tell me All: Where do we go from here? When does “The End” appear? And it was right about then that Savior realized that Sweet was gone and he didn’t have to sing. “Heh. Screw this.” Savior said, letting go of Beast Boy’s hand and leaving. He could hear the rest of his teammates still singing as he left Remaining Titans: When do the trumpets cheer? The curtains close On a kiss God knows We can tell the end is near So where do we go… “Noel.” Savior stopped and turned around to look at Raven, standing in the alleyway with him. He gave her a bitter half smirk. “What now? Going to say I was hearing things now? Ok, fine. Go spin whatever lies give you comfort now. And then go finish your little song with our teammates.” “I don’t want to sing with them. There’s just one song I want to sing.” Raven said. Savior looked at her oddly. Raven: I touch the fire and it freezes me Noel: She died… Raven: I look into it and its black Noel: So many years ago… (The two draw together) Raven: This isn’t real Noel: But you can make me feel… Raven: But I just wanna feel… (And the two come together in a big Hollywood kiss, even as things start exploding in the background) Titans: WHERE DO WE GO FROM HERE????????? (Curtains close on Raven and Noel.) (Brief pause, and then Sweet appears in front of the curtain. He reaches under his neck, and strangely enough, pulls down a zipper. The “Sweet Suit” is shrugged off as a small elf in pink clothing with long ears and a big pointy hat with LM on it steps out) Legend Maker: (to the tune of Sweet’s Song) What a lot of fun Singing dancing laughter and fights! And it may be I’ve done A parody that was written half right! But the fic is done, even if it’s not the best… This was “Once More With Feeling”, with Titans as special guests! Hoped you like the read, now go read the REST! (I pull on a switch. Darkness) The End Cyborg: Hey wait, how come Gar and I didn’t get a full-length song! Previous Scene~o~Menu~o~To The Special Bonus